pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Falls
Crystal Falls is the second area on Pikmin: Ultimate Doom. It consists of mountainous regions with a valley at the bottom filled with water. The aquatic valley in the area, so has one of the treasures, so players have to return here with Blue Pikmin for an area completion. The landing site is at the midsection of the mountain where the upper mountain trails lie. The four caves are scattered about the three layers of the area: peak, mountain trails, and valley basin. This means that the lower mountain trails is filled with fire hazards and enemies such as Fiery Blowhogs and fire pits. The peak has electric hazards such as electric gates and Strong Magnets. The valley basin is a shallow pool at the foot of the mountain and the end of the falls. Many Wogpoles are seen here, as it's their natural birth place. The valley basin spring is the origin of the Wogpole species. Perilous Cavern is at the valley basin near the south side under an arched rock. If the player is looking for Yellow Pikmin, they are found in the west side of the mountain trail section of Crystal Falls. Caves *Grub-Dog Pit *Perilous Cavern Area Progression Arrival As the player first visits Crystal Falls, its name appears on the screen then melts into water that rains away. When Olimar and Louie step out of the Trailblazer, Thinker speaks up. "Good morning, leaders. I have detected a biological presence that is dormant, with a swarm of unknown Pikmin around it. It is west of our current location, I advise checking it out while you acquire the treasure along the way. Also, the Red Pikmin specimen has given us enough info to realize that the Onion is a living creature. It breeds Pikmin by taking in the nutrients of other organic materials. Pikmin seem to flock to it with a sort of worship, and they revere it. Pikmin are intelligent, and have their own way of communicating. Unfortunately we can't figure out what they are saying. I know you said not to tell you about it, but it's important to the mission. Okay boys, good hunting." The player is prompted to head in that direction by a highlight on the W symbol on the compass in the UI. Along the route to the location is a single treasure, Magnificent Dial. It is guarded by a sleeping Red Bulborb, and four Dwarf Red Bulborbs along the way. Past the treasure is a Fiber Gate that can be knocked down in ten seconds, and ahead is a narrow trail that leads to the Yellow Onion. When the player approaches the Onion, Thinker interrupts. "Close range scans show that I was right; there is a biological mass in front of you. It is a species in the same genus as the Red Onion. I believe that this Onion acts as a mothership to the Yellow Pikmin around it, but we can't be too sure until you provide a single specimen. Placing one Yellow inside my pressurized cargo pod will suffice. Olimar walks over to a Yellow Pikmin and picks it up. His head down, he slowly trudges over to the Trailblazer and puts it in the cargo pod. The cargo pod disconnects from the ship and blasts up into the atmosphere. Olimar sighs and heads back to the Yellows and Louie. When Olimar comes back alone the other Yellows tilt their head in confusion. Louie shakes his head and they continue work. The player can continue to spawn more Yellow Pikmin until the day ends, or use the Red Pikmin to explore more of the area. The location above the landing site in terms of height is known as the peak, where there is one treasure and a myriad of electric hazards and enemies. The player may choose to go there to receive the Blasted Sail, or go to the lower section of the mountain trails. There you can find fire enemies and hazards, and the Gladiator's Stone. The entrance to Grub-Dog Pit is at the east side of the lower mountain trails, behind a Blue Wollywog. After three treasures and cave Once the player has completed Grub-Dog Pit and collected the three treasures on the mountain, including the most important Gladiator's Stone, Thinker begins to speak. "Well, I am dumbfounded. One of the treasures you recently excavated boggles the best of our scientists. I believe you called it the Gladiator's Stone? It emanates an aura of energy that just doesn't make any sense. It disrupts communications, and even triggers a hormone within the Red and Yellow Pikmin subjects that draws them to it. It doesn't seem to physically produce any particles or waves, yet it has noticeable effects on everything around it. We may not even sell this one. It is almost a more interesting topic than the Pikmin themselves! Uh... I will be out of your way now. But first, you must know that the Yellow Pikmin has brought us to yet another location. This new area has a high water and sand count, and I can faintly detect a biological pattern similar to those of the Red and Yellow Onion. I predict that a Blue Onion is in that vicinity. We leave as soon as possible, boys." Olimar and Louie go into the Trailblazer and blast off with the Yellow Onion and Red Onion. Continue Story Return Once the player has completed Sand Fortress, the player can choose to return here or Decomposing Citadel. If the player returns to the falls, they will notice an ominous aura about the area. The area is covered in an eerie twilight, with the time stopped at near-night. Enemies are quicker and more docile, yet the day timer is paused. Once the captains recover the final treasure, a large ant ingests it. A fight with Antaenum is inevitable. Once the large beast is destroyed, the treasure is returned, and the monster's loot is recovered, the day ends. The Exolance is a strange device with a rectangular space covered in conductive metals and covered on the corners by insulation-rubber. Thinker chimes in about this shiny weapon-tech. "(bzzrt) Faint electronic signal detected! Storage space spanned. We don't know how to read this digital format, but we found something." If the player has already completed Decomposing Citadel, making a total of three completed areas, the trailblazer alerts an anomaly with the Exolance and Techcalibur. They link together to become whole, and there is a set of coordinates pointing to the next area.